


SunnySide

by Greenninjagal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hey No one Died!, M/M, So is Ethan, Will is a Mess, it's a miracle, misunderstandings galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenninjagal/pseuds/Greenninjagal
Summary: Lou Ellen patted Will on the back, "You know they say he's actually jealous of you."Will couldn't help but snort, "Oh that's what that is?" Will rolled his eyes, "I could've sworn shoving your server's face into a cup of vanilla ice cream and steaming hot fudge was just a sign of being a jackass."





	SunnySide

"Summer job?" Will Solace repeated, "But-! I-I already have the job at the hospital!"

"Which I write the schedule for." Apollo pointed out, "They are already over stocked with volunteers, Will. Besides with Lee out at college, Michael's short handed."

"Short handed?" Will scoffed, "He runs the most popular ice cream shop in the state. How can he be "shorthanded"?"

Apollo Solace looked at his youngest son. He still had one of his earbuds in that was barring music so loud Will could hear across the kitchen.

"It'll be fun." Apollo said.

"But Dad!!" Will whined.

Apollo ruffled his hair, "Come on, It'll be good for you! There'll be lots of cute girls!"

He shuffled around Will and headed for the stairway to change out of his jogging outfit into his doctor's lab coat.

"Right." Will scowled sourly, "Girls..."

***

SunnySide Farms was huge. Will's older siblings had worked there for years. But even then, Will had never really been there much. Everyone said the owners were a strange bunch, and that it was such a relief when they handed the ice cream parlor part of it over to Michel.

Michel greeted them. He wore a yellow T shirt with the insignia SunnySide in black on his chest. His black hair shined in the sunlight. He was short, but his attitude made him and Will about the same height.

"It's good to see you Will!" Michel said, pulling him into a hug. Will tried to pretend he wasn't completely surprised. It wasn't like Michel to give free hugs. Actually it wasn't even like Michel to smile. They use to joke about him running SunnySide considering all he did was scowl.

"Uh, you too, Michel." Will replied.

"We're both glad to see you." Apollo placed his hand on Will's shoulder as he forced a grin towards his second oldest son.

Michael's smile evaporated. "Yeah, right." He said stiffly, glaring at Apollo.

Will glanced between them feeling like he was standing in a mine field. One wrong move and he was dead.

"Nyssa!" Michel yelled suddenly causing Will to jump.

Across the yards a girl with dark brown looked up from severing a teenager a blue ice cream cone. She wore a red head band and smiled at Michel when he called. She walked with a sway, like a diva but looked like she could knock Will flat before she broke a nail.

"Will, this is my girlfriend Nyssa." Michael introduced him.

"Sup." She said flicking a lock of hair out of her eyes. Will nodded at her.

"Nyssa, Baby, can you show my brother around? My dad and I need to talk." Michel said it more like a command than a request. Nyssa looked worried for a second, like she also knew what was going on between his father and Michel, but knew better than to mention it in front of Will.

"Sure!" She said happily, "Hey Will, let me show you the ropes!"

She didn't wait for him to respond. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the shop. People laughed and waved at them, and Nyssa responded like they were all part of her family.

"Kiss her already Travis!" One guy with black hair yelled across the picnic tables. A round of cheers exploded from another table as a girl slammed a brownie sundae into the face of an another guy with curl Sandy Brown hair.

"Don't you dare, Stoll!" The girl yelled her cheeks a lovely pink.

Nyssa gave her a high five as they strolled past.

Will felt so out of place. He'd never been one for huge groups and mostly preferred to chill at his house with three or four people. Nyssa acted like she didn't notice. Pointing out people and friends to him but he couldn't hear over the roar of conversation around them.

"Nyssa!" The dark haired girl looked up as a guy came running up. He had curly sandy brown hair and looked exactly like the guy who wore threat girl's ice cream. "If I disappear I want you to know Clarisse has several places to hide bodies!"

He wore a sunny side employee shirt, like Nyssa and Michael. Nyssa just rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, Connor, you put pepper in her ice cream again?"

"I'm Travis not Connor!-"

"STOLL!" A girl bellowed from across the outdoor parlor. She looked murderous.

"Just kidding, I am Connor!" He flashed them an eerily mischievous smile, "Let MatchMaker, know I'm taking my break!"

"YOUR HEAD IS MINE!!" The huge girl bounded after Connor, who let out a high pitched squeal. Nyssa dragged Will out of the way, towards another table. This Clarisse girl looked like she could commit murder with a spork.

Will swallowed hard.

Another guy stood up on the octagonal picnic table holding a bowl of blue ice cream. "FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled, grinning all the way to his sea green eyes.

"Percy that's a bad idea-!"

"Percy don't-!"

"Remember Alaska, you dimwit!"

The other kids at the table warned him. But it was quite oblivious he hadn't heard them at all. The one girl with golden eyes rolled them, and the guy she sat hand in hand with face palmed.

"Perseus Jackson, if you start that your cleaning it all up!" Nyssa shouted at the guy.

He threw it anyway, aiming for some guy with platinum blond hair and a scowl all the way to the floor. He was stabbing his ice cream with a fork.

Will watched as a blond haired girl serving the next table over stood up and turned around catching a face full of the dessert.

Will thought he knew what shock was like. But all at once the brimming parlor froze. Everyone stopped. The waitress in the yellow shirt looked murderous. Will found himself backing away slowly. Even Nyssa looked fearful.

"Oh, uh..." Percy stuttered, "Annabeth-"

"Percy Jackson," Her voice sent shivers down Will's spine. She spoke like an English teacher: Explain to me why I'm covered in blueberry ice cream in 3 to 5 sentences. "What the Hell were you thinking?"

Percy slid off the table, a guy with curly hair and a Rasta cap shook his head in warning. "I think, Wise Girl, it's better if you don't know."

Nyssa took a sharp intake of breath. They must of had these run ins often because everyone was sharing worried looks of knowing how this was going to end.

"Here let me help you clean off-" Percy offered Annabeth a napkin that totally wasn't going to be enough. But she smiled at him, purely displaying the blue half of her face. In one shift movement Annabeth grabbed his out stretched arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Holy Shit!" Will exclaimed stumbling further backwards.

No one else looked surprised. Not even Percy. Blue ice cream dripped down Annabeth's face staining her sunny shirt.

"You know I think I found a better way to clean you off." Percy had the nerve to laugh.

"Oh?" She snarled into his face.

"Yeah, like this-" Percy grinned and kissed her right on the lips. Everyone just watched for a moment. Then the obnoxious cheering started. Nyssa threw her head back and laughed. The guy in the Rasta cap relaxed with relief.

Annabeth pulled back startled. And just when Will thought she was going to punch him she pecked him on the lips and then got up.

"We're going to have to work on your kissing." Was all she said before turning and heading back to the ice cream shop.

"Great job, Perce!" Rasta cap said again, "It only took you five years to work up the courage!"

Percy shoved him licking blueberry off his lips, "Shut up, Grover."

Will watched as everything went back to normal. Well normal being what it was before. Absolute chaos. "Oh my Gods, this place is insane." Will realized.

Nyssa chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just think! This is only the top of the iceberg, my friend."

Will tried not to look too sick as his brother's girlfriend led him towards the shop to get him a shirt and show him his jobs.

***

"Excuse me, I didn't order this."

"Cecil, That only worked the first twenty times you did it to me." Will said serving Lou Ellen her Rootbeer float. They both grinned coyly, Lou Ellen blowing bubbles in her soda.

After the first couple weeks of Summer, Will had more or less grasped the idea of his jobs. Make ice cream, serve ice cream, take orders, search the incredibly disorganized super freezer for ice cream tubs when they ran out up front, and every once in a while bandage up whichever one of the Stolls Clarisse beat up for the day.

"Yeah, but I love the look of panic you get every time I say it." Cecil was one of the guys who loved to mess with Will. He was good friends with the Stolls, and his brother, Chris, managed to win Clarisse's heart this summer. He wasn't all that bad looking as well. Cecil had a scoundrel aura to him that Lou Ellen adored.

"Why don't you take a break and hang with us, Sunspot?" Lou Ellen suggested.

"I wish, Magic Face," Will shrugged "But-"

"Yo! Sunny D! Where's my sundae?"

Will gritted his teeth, "That would be why."

A couple tables away, Ethan Nakamura kicked his feet up on the table, grinning. His shaded hair covering his left eyes like always. He looked like one of those wanna be gangsters. To his left Luke Castellan, (a blond senior with this wicked scar he got in a car crash) and his girlfriend, Thalia Scarey-Chick-No-One-knows-the-Last-Name-Of, sat eating Thalia's banana sundae. Well actually, it was Thalia stabbing Luke whenever he tried to eat her sundae and him complaining that he paid for it.

Lou Ellen patted Will on the back, "You know they say he's actually jealous of you."

Will couldn't help but snort, "Oh that's what that is?" Will rolled his eyes, "I could've sworn shoving your server's face into a cup of vanilla ice cream and steaming hot fudge was just a sign of being a jackass."

"Not to mention, he trips you whenever you walk by, and calls you Sunny D like every second ever." Cecil added helpfully.

Lou Ellen sent him a glare that let him know he was not being as helpful as he thought. She tried to turned back to Will but he was already gone, going to fetch Ethan's sundae, and looking miserable while doing it.

"I don't think I've seen him smile yet." Cecil told her, scooping an enormous amount of ice cream into his mouth, "He needs to find a girlfriend."

Lou Ellen laughed.

"What?" Cecil asked.

She shook her head, "I don't believe a girlfriend would do anything for him." Cecil looked stumped for a second, then his eyes widened with realization.

"Oh."

"Silena, I need Ethan's sundae." Will said to the waiters window. The girl in the back making the sundae at the moment sighed. Everyone else called her MatchMaker because she loved setting up couples.

"It's why I took this job!" She had sighed dramatically. She was a hopeless romantic from what Will could gather. She's the one who put together Chris and Clarisse, and since they always sat side-by-side Will was only slightly terrified to be their server. Since then she'd tried to set Will up with half a dozen girls on romantic dates, including Michael's girlfriend Nyssa who threatened to fire Silena. Will uncomfortably declined her help in finding his soul mate.

"Sorry, here you go, Sunspot!" Silena handed him the sundae running off before he could reply. Will sighed. He hated it when people he wasn't sure if he actually liked called him a nickname. Of course he didn't dare tell anyone that.

This entire place was like one big family, Everyone knew everyone. Almost everyone cared about each other and Will, who was so used to being left alone to manage the front desk at the hospital or organize supplies in the cabinets, felt completely out of place.

"One Brownie Heartattack," Will said placing the sundae in front of Ethan. "And get your feet off the table. I have to clean these later!"

Ethan smirked up at him, and took the ice cream, but made no effort to remove his dirty Nike shoes. His blatant look purely asked the dangerous question: What are you going to do about it?

Will couldn't think of a single thing. He was a medic, a healer, and an ice cream server. Not one of those pertained to actually fighting people and quite frankly, Will could live without being humiliated in a throw down.

Thalia sighed pooping another mouthful of her sundae in her mouth. "You shouldn't let him walk over you like that, Solace," she said. "His ego will inflate then I'll have to deal with two popular idiots instead of one."

"Hey!" Luke snagged the spoon from her hand, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Will rolled his eyes and turned away from the headache that was sure to come if he stayed any longer.

"Hey! Excuse me!" A girl bounded in front of Will before he could get two feet. She looked familiar in a way that Will couldn't place and was stunningly gorgeous. Her hair was like black silk cascading over her shoulder and her eyes had this memorizing sparkle in them that made Will want to smile. Even so Will's face remained a stiff frown, just as it had since he'd come here. She had a splash of freckles on her nose and lively olive skin. She grinned shyly and readjusted her green beanie nervously.

"Bianca?" Ethan said. He almost immediately rightened himself pulling his feet off the table and running a hand through his bangs.

The girl smiled at him, breathing a happy greeting before returning to Will. "Sorry! Sorry! I just...manager! I need to talk to the manager, Michael?"

Will didn't know why that made him anxious, but he nodded, "uh, sure, Michael should be in the back. I can take you there-"

"Oh no need!" She gave another blinding smile, "I know the way! Thank you...?"

"Will."

Her eyes widened slightly like something had just dawned on her, "Thank you, Will!" She waved at Ethan, "If Neeks comes by here don't tell him where I went, kay? He's getting this job no matter what."

She was gone before anyone could reply. Luke laughed and Thalia hit him in the shoulder. "She never changes!"

"She'd be so good to join the Hunters!" Thalia complained, "We'd never lose another track meet ever!"

Ethan glared heatedly at Will's back.

"Bianca!" A voice yelled across the pavilion shop. Every other conversation stopped. Silence flew across every person. Will turn towards the source of the sonorous voice, and he couldn't hold back a gasp.

Standing with arms crossed stood a real life Angel. He wore black from head to toe, and had the same olive skin as Bianca. His black hair was tussled in an invisible wind and his dark brown eyes glared accusingly at each customer there. He scowled heavily.

"N-Nico!" Percy Jackson stood up, daring to break the spell the boy had placed on all of them, "It's so good to-"

"Can it, Fish Face." Nico snarled, "I'm here for my sister. So help me if you help her in any way, I will bury you!"

Annabeth (who was on her break) grabbed Percy's blue sleeve and dragged him back down. Will couldn't breathe. Even when he was threatening people this Nico guy looked really good. He couldn't pulled his eyes away even as the black haired boy disappeared around the corner of the shop right after where Bianca had gone.

***

"Hey, Will!"

Will looked up from serving Reyna a strawberry milkshake. Michael waved him over, but that's not what Will saw first. For a second, he thought the boy standing next to Michael had called his name.

Then he realized that there was no way Nico would know his name.

It had only been a couple days since he'd last seen him but he'd been oddly distracted by the memory of the olive skinned murderous boy. Lou Ellen and Cecil kept sharing these knowing looks but wouldn't tell him what it was about.

From what Will could gather from overheard conversations by Bianca, Nico, Michael, and surprisingly Grover (Percy Jackson's best friend), was that Bianca was trying to score Nico a job, one Nico seriously didn't want, Michael owed something to Bianca so he felt obligated to hire her brother, and Nico was very moody, dark and brooding, and prone to hit people he thought were annoying. Grover even said the last time the Stolls had pranked him, he put Connor in the hospital for a month.

For some reason instead of all of his senses screaming "Run away!!" he only wanted to know his guy more. 

Micheal looked to be seriously pissed, though it have something to do with the fact that Silena had just called out and her shift had started a little over an hour ago. Will's older brother, waved him over, scowling so much Will got the distinct feeling he was going to be in major trouble. 

Cecil cackled as he scrambled around the crowd of obnoxious teenagers, which didn't help Will's mood.

Micheal grunted out a simple, "Train him," and stomped away before Will could even open his mouth. 

Nico leaned against the wall of the ice cream shop, practically hiding in the shadows. He looked even more murderous to be wearing the happy sunshine yellow uniform and name tag. His dark eyes glared out from under his swaying bangs. 

"Well?" The boy said, "Are you going to show me what to do or not?"

Will opened and closed his mouth a couple times, "I-err- uh!" 

Nico rolled his beautiful eyes (Will had decided that was the only word for them). They were twenty shades of only the best colors of brown and Will could feel himself stuttering like an idiot.

A hand slid over his shoulder and Will practically jumped four feet in the air. Cecil took a swig of his rootbeer leaning drunkenly on the blond teenager's shoulder. "Eeh, William, you going to introduce us?" 

Lou Ellen appeared on his other side, taking Cecil's head and tossing him into the wall. "Idiot!" She said, "I said we should not go over! Not let's go embarrass Will!"

Cecil rubbed his head, wincing, "Hey! He did not need my help for that! He was doing an awesome job of embarrassing himself with that stuttering, deer-in-headlights look!" 

"I am right here!" 

Lou Ellen petted his head, brushing down Will's tussled hair, "We know sweetie." She turned to Nico smiling like they were already best friends. Nico looked like he was going to kill himself right there. He kept eyeing the container of plastic forks on the edge of the serving counter. 

"Hi!" She said, "I'm Lou Ellen, That idiot is Cecil, and this idiot is Will. I assume you're the notorious Nico Di Angelo! Will is still new to this job too, so I guess 'cil and I will have to help you guys out!"

Will looked at her incredulously, "Where was this offer a month ago?! You know, when I needed help and you two were enjoying laughing at my mistakes?!" 

Lou Ellen shushed him with a hand over his mouth practically punching him in the face. "We had faith you were okay without it."

"We were wrong." Cecil added helpfully.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Can I work somewhere in the shadows? This shirt is embarrassing." 

Will motioned to himself, and sarcastically said, "really, I had no clue." 

Nico's eyes barely skimmed over him. He grunted, unimpressed. Will felt his face heat up, surprised that he had just done that. Good grief, this dark prince probably wasn't even...like him. So Will was just making a big fool of himself. Great. 

"Hey! Sunny D!" A voice yelled over to them. Will tensed before turning around to face Ethan Nakamura's table.

"What!" He snapped, "Stop calling me Sunny D! I don't even do runs for your table today!"

The entire Ice Cream parlor quieted, in momentary shock. It must have been the first time Will had ever snapped back. Will wasn't sure what had come over him. Normally he just got over it, even if it was with that giant prick of a guy. Luke nudged Ethan's arm. 

"I wanna talk to you." Ethan said, pointing towards the parking lot. 

"What in Hell makes you think-" Will started but Lou Ellen gave him a hardy shove toward the direction. He stumbled, whipping around to glare at her, but she motioned for him to go. 

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fingers into tight fists. But he stormed after Ethan anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was have a heart to heart with this jackass. Will crossed his arms as he found Ethan leaning against Luke's jeep. Rumor was that he got it cheap a while back after his first car gave him his scar and still treated it like his precious little baby. The red paint job was peeling. Ethan was picking at the red chips, purposely pulling off long strands of the paint. 

"What?" Will asked finally, "I was in the middle of something so if you're going to make fun of my hair or my shirt can you get it over with already?"

Ethan sighed heavily and over at him. "I'm--" His voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat to try again, "I'm s---"

Will looked at him, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry." He spit out suddenly, "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. And embarrassing you in front of everyone. And for calling you dumb nicknames."

Will pinched himself just to make sure that, yes, he was still awake and, no, this was not some type of hallucination. 

"I get that pointing out all of your many, many, many obvious faults is not going to stop you two and I guess I'm going to have to get over it. I mean you can understand how I fell for her right? She's absolutely stunning. So just don't hurt her okay? I can't-"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Will shouted waving his arms frantically in a time out motion, "What's going on? What are you talking about?"

Ethan slumped his shoulders looking so depressed Will almost felt bad for him. You know, if he knew what the heck he was talking about. "She's all yours okay? I'll back off."

"Who?" Will asked.

Ethan made a face, "Bianca, duh."

***

Will stumbled back into the ice cream pavilion in a daze. Of his group of friends, Cecil was the first to notice he was back, and looked so shocked he dropped he rootbeer can on the ground. Lou Ellen paused in explaining the serving areas to Nico to look at him.

"Gods of Olympus, Will!" She shrieked. 

"Is it bleeding bad?" He asked, tentatively touching his wound. 

"Dude!" Cecil said grabbing a handful of napkins to help him, "Did Nakamura do this?!"

"I'll kill him!" Lou Ellen threatened. 

Will gave them an embarrassed look, "Thanks but no need guys, I....kinda.... did....this to myself." 

"How the Hell!" Cecil swore.

Will blushed heavily and even that caused pain to wield up in his cheek where the new cut had opened. "He said something ridiculous and I was in such shock I ran into a side view mirror and feel on a jagged rock in the gravel parking lot."

Lou Ellen slapped Cecil's helpfulness to the side so she could get a better look at the cut. She snorted at his explanation, "I'd love to heard just what was so shocking, Solace, that you gave yourself that cut!" She turned to Nico who'd been watching with an odd look on his pale face, "Can you grab a bandage and wet cloth from the station, please?" 

Nico nodded his eyes drifting from Will for the first time. He whipped around quick and hurried away though, for some reason the tips of his ears had turned red.

Will swallowed hard, "Ethan said that the reason he was being such a jackass was because he thought I liked Bianca Di Angelo. Apparently he's got this major crush on her and he thought she and I were like becoming a couple or something." He felt his stomach shift uncomfortably, "I told him there was no way..."

"Because you're gay?" Cecil finished bluntly. 

Lou Ellen drove her elbow into his side as Will gaped at him. "How'd-d?" 

"Well you aren't exactly a master at hiding things." She told him, dabbing his cheek with the napkin, "It was pretty obvious." She smiled at him. 

"So what happened to Nakamura?" Cecil asked.

Will shrugged, "He was so elated that I wasn't into Bianca that he stole Luke's jeep and I assume that he drove off to her house."

Cecil snickered just as Nico came running back, carrying a damp paper towel, bandage and a small cup of vanilla ice cream. "Sorry," He panted, coming to a stop, "I wasn't sure if you would like Vanilla or Chocolate." He offered Will the cup without meeting his eyes and then immediately walked off to take a table's order. 

Cecil whistled lowly. Lou Ellen opened the giant band-aid with a silly look on her face, "You know they say he's gay, right?" 

And for the first time since Will had gotten to SunnySide he laughed.


End file.
